


My Closet or Your Closet?

by MarsMarshall



Series: Futurama Drabbles [3]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Bar Fight, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMarshall/pseuds/MarsMarshall
Summary: Bender gets into a bar fight hoping to impress his favourite drunk redhead, and it absolutely works.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Series: Futurama Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My Closet or Your Closet?

Bender eyed up his opponent, a red robot probably twice his size, three times his size if you didn't have your glasses. If the bending unit wasn't so confident and amazing and strong, he would be scared. He gulped and looked over to Fry for motivation.

His favourite redhead was cheering loudly, his words slurring together. "You can do it, Bender! Yeeahhhh!" Bender turned back to his enemy, newly energized. If Fry believed he could do it, by the Robot Devil, he could do it! And maybe he could score with the delivery boy in the process...

Bender leaped at the massive robot. "You're going down, you dirty piece of scrap metal!"

By the time the fight was over, Bender had clearly won. Although covered in dents himself, the other guy was clearly worse for wear, seeing as how he'd lost his head. He sang a quick song about how great he was as he shimmied over to Fry. "You should see the other guy!," he chuckled.

Fry just smiled lopsidedly and put his arm around Bender's neck. "Your place or mine?"

"We live in the same apartment."

"Oh yeah, we do. My closet or your closet?"

"Your's." Fry's was much bigger.


End file.
